


[Podfic] Presented

by only_more_love



Series: [Podfic] Held [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Presented," by FestiveFerret.They probably all thought it was a laser pointer clutched in his right hand. All except Steve.





	[Podfic] Presented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts), [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Presented](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135523) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Not to confuse you, but this actually isn't the next consecutive work in the Held series. This is actually #24 in the series, but I'm recording and posting this out of order as a belated birthday present for lovely [Riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/pseuds/riseupwiseupeyesup), who told me this was her favorite Held episode. 
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, dear Rise. xoxo <3 Sorry this is late; I'm a human disaster. Still, I hope you enjoy this, lovely!

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vbyyhi943le2ddy/Presented.mp3/file)

09:49 || 18.53 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed the story and/or my reading of it, please let me and the author know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
